


Time Travel - Cousin

by Nyodrite



Series: Things From Tumblr [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: but get's 'feelings', doesn't remember the past (future? time travel's confusing), kakashi and minato are neighbors, kakashi is sakumo's cousin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:19:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyodrite/pseuds/Nyodrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Watch out!" Kakashi called down to the blond down below.</p><p>Said blond snatched the lamp before it hit, glancing up as he held the object and the Hatake caught sight of the headband as the boy spoke. "This yours?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Travel - Cousin

"Watch out!" Kakashi called down to the blond down below.

Said blond snatched the lamp before it hit, glancing up as he held the object and the Hatake caught sight of the headband as the boy spoke. "This yours?"

"Aa." He called affirmatively, watching the blond make quick work of the stairs. "Sorry about that," he apologized, firmly ignoring his 'sixth sense' that squirmed happily in response to the blond with a sense of _:friend, kin, pack:_. Than, louder, added, "My cousin is a clumsy oaf."

A grin flickered over the boy's face when Sakumo- his Niisan in every way that mattered- popped his head out of Kakashi's new apartment, "Oi! I am not clumsy! I am a shinobi-"

" _'A Jōnin, the legendary White Fang of Konohagakure!'_ " He parroted dully, "I know. And you spend too much time with Jiraiya, you never used to announce yourself. How Kaori-nēchan deals with such undeserved arrogance I'll never know…"

Than, while his cousin sputtered, addressed the blond. "Thank you for keeping it intact." He said, smiling with his eyes as he reclaimed the lamp. "I am Hatake Kakashi, chūnin."

"Namikaze Minato, chūnin." the blond returned, eying Sakumo with interest and a bit of awe but saying nothing about the twenty-one year old. "You're moving in?"

The _'rather than staying at the Hatake Compound'_ was left unsaid but Kakashi, most likely due to feel of _:pack:_ , answered. "Maa, Sakumo-niisan and Kaori-nēchan are trying for a whelp- I figured I should give them some…ah…space." He suppressed a shudder at the thought of seeing, hearing or even smelling the two together in a decidedly intimate way.

"Congratulations, then, Hatake-sama." Minato offered politely.

Sakumo, whom was eying the blond interestedly due to Kakashi's offering of information, waved the boy off. "Sakumo is fine, Tōsan was Hatake-sama."

"Sakumo-sama then." the blond affirmed, resolutely keeping the honorific. "Kakashi-kun, I wish you luck with moving." The twelve year old nodded before departing.

His cousin took the opportunity to look at him with a raised eyebrow, "Since when are you so talkative, Kashi-chan?"

"He feel's like pack." the ten year old answered simply, as if that was all that was needed.

For Sakumo, though, it was. "Aa. Well, come on- Kaori will be waiting for us by now."

"Maa, if you weren't so clumsy we'd have been done sooner." He retorted easily.


End file.
